Amatoresx
uhhhh hi! i used to be known as lesbean-mercy back when i was still active on this wikia, but since i'm back i'm now amatoresx. people have called me mercy or les but you can simply call me na :) !! About Me i'm a nonbinary lesbian or they/them who is barely surviving her first year of high school about to enter my second year at high school!!! i've been a long-time member of the ever after high fandom wiki site for a looooooong ass time, though i've went by various different usernames in the time i've been here. here are the usernames you would likely recognize me from: *'PiplupGirl123' *'EldritchGrimdarkness' *'Hetastuckworts4137' *'lesbean-mercy' i've created a wide array of ocs on both this wiki and the monster high fandom wiki (which i used to be an avid member of). while i'm not that interested in ever after high, i'm still in love with the storyline and narrative it has and its potential for original characters. since my absence on this wiki, i've dearly missed my ocs. i've returned to the wikia so i can spam the activity page with my constant edits to my ocs (hopefully people don't mind ;;) other things about me are that i'm an artist who makes traditional and digital art (mostly of my ocs) and i write a lot! i haven't really published a lot of fanfictions but i write a lot about my ocs (just look at glaucio's page ashfkjahlkjkg;). i'll also make shameless references to things like classic literature on the pages of my ocs hdsfgfer; Interests the main things i primarily muse about (or you'd fine me blogging about on tumblr) are: homestuck, overwatch, the great comet of 1812, anastasia (both the movie and musical versions), danganronpa, life is strange, undertale, she-ra, buzzfeed unsolved, sailor moon, and bloom into you. i also really enjoy theater and literature. i'm part of my school's drama company and i love being apart of performances!!! basically i love acting and i'm also fascinated by the history of theater (thanks @ my theater arts teacher). i'm slowly getting back into reading, but right now i'm really interested in the classics! oh, and speaking of the history of theater, i'm an avid lover of history in general! whether it's ancient history, american history, or world history, i think it's very fascinating to learn about!!! :D Social Media *tumblr - amatoresx *instagram - main and art account *pinterest - amatoresx *discord - amatoresx #2397 Ships ships!!! i'm an avid shipper of many characters, even my own! most of my ships consist of wlw + mlm pairings as a fellow gay myself ���� * what kind of lesbian am i if i don't ship apple white x raven queen. i'd be an absolute fool if i didn't! * apple white x darling charming is a TOP fav. love those gays. * c.a. cupid x raven queen '''is good too but i mainly ship these two because i'm so sick of the love triangle between those two + dexter lol * '''glaucio pedroso x kaden radcliffe is just an obvious choice but i love these two dumbasses so much. they're absolutely endgame in my canon btw. i've been thinking of names for this pair and i'm torn between dance of thorns or rose red shoes. * everett horn x kaden radcliffe is a cute ship that could've been canon if not for everett's unfortunate death and kaden's clownery ��. * in a happier timeline and possible alternate universe, everett horn x glaucio pedroso x kaden radcliffe would've been one hell of a trio + ship. i guess their ship name is the melancholy trio seeing as all three of them have the melancholic temperament efhsdgjfgfh * ginevra eternity x tyvainea thief is, as described by zena datasymptote (and paraphrased by me), "a perfect love letter to gerda and the little robber girl's relationship in the original story". * '''cybelle vedma x jacqueline tempest '''are such a chaotic duo but they're also perfect for each other. Trivia *i was born in vietnam and came to the us when i was 3. **i've lived in the us for about 12 years. *my first language is vietnamese but i can't speak it fluently u_u **i can speak some conversational latin and french (because of high school) + the basics of spanish. *i have one sibling, a younger brother named tony (who's younger than me by 4 years). *i'm a freshman in high school! i'm about to be a sophomore :pensive: **i've also somehow managed to get on the high honor roll at my school;;; **i'm the co-president of my school's gay-straight alliance club. *my favorite drink is green tea-flavored boba but i'm partial to most kinds of soda (like orange soda or coca-cola). *i've been diagnosed with depression and anxiety since i was 13 years old. *im suuuuuuper blind. i've gone through hundreds of glasses of varying prescriptions :pensive: Category:Driver Category:Amatoresx